


Farewell

by 9doctororacle6



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9doctororacle6/pseuds/9doctororacle6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malec... im soo sorry to do this to you guys... read and review. reviews make me happy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell

Farewell  
I love you  
You know that right?  
I don’t want to leave you. Alone in this world  
You are there  
So close that I can touch you  
But my hand drops down  
There are tears rolling down your face  
I try to hold on  
Try to listen to your voice  
Listen to you promise that you will never leave me  
That help is arriving  
And to not lose hope  
You are trying to help me  
But the battle is already lost  
I know that  
And you need to realize that too  
So I take a deep breathe, calling onto every last ounce of my energy  
I look into your eyes,  
And see them shattering, which is the hardest thing I have had to see  
You whisper a please.  
I shake my head, hold your face and ask you for one last thing  
“Please take care of yourself and… and don’t do anything rash. I love you. Ok??”  
He nods.  
“I love you too baby.”  
“Can you sing? Sing our song??”  
And the words flow from your mouth, as I close my eyes, and go to sleep,  
But not before hearing the words  
“Ave Atque Vale”  
“Hail and Farewell”


End file.
